Loose Lips Sink Ships
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: Ron has to pass on a relaxing weekend of rest to have a heart to heart with Kim and her mom about their relationship. But everything doesn't go as planned. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to the encouragement and helpful suggestions from _cpneb_ and _Ultimate Naco Topping_, I was finally able to finish this story. Without their help this story may have never had seen the light of day. Thanks, guys.

edit 24.2.2007/ added 'the end'. This is story is a oneshot and will not be getting any additional chapters. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**LOOSE LIPS SINK SHIPS**

Friday afternoon, Ron's room

"Aah, T.G.I.F.", Ron said as he flopped onto his bed in a spread-eagle.

"Uh-huh", Rufus agreed and assumed a similar position on his friend's stomach.

The passing week had felt like one never ending mission. First Drakken stole the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, again. Then Professor Dementor tried to take over Switzerland. Monkey Fist was up to his old monkeyshines chasing some monkey amulet and Team Possible finally ended up saving him from the clutches of DNAmy. Even Frugal Lucre had a plan. He threatened to destroy the ozone layer by emptying aerosol cans into the atmosphere. Nice plan, _Professor Chaos_. And they had three pop quizzes!

Thankfully the weekend promised some much needed rest. And Ron Stoppable, sidekick extraordinaire, planned on taking full advantage of that. Just him and his badical gf lounging and snuggling. But his plans came to screeching halt at the sound of a ringing phone.

"Aw, man.. Figures", Ron whined. He picked up the phone. "You have reached the International House of Lounging. How may I enhance your lounging experience?"

"I must have the wrong number. I was looking for the House of Ronshine", Kim played along.

"We do offer a variety of Ronshine to suit your individual needs. How may I be of service?"

"Can you book me for a dose for two tomorrow? My mom wants to have a little chat with the two of us."

"Why?"

"She's been wanting to have a heart-to-heart with us ever since we started dating. And since dad and the tweebs won't be home tomorrow, it seems like the perfect time."

"I was kinda hoping to spend the weekend with you. You know, just the two of us."

"I know, I did too. But it would really mean a lot to mom. Please..", Kim pleaded. Even over the phone Ron could tell the teen hero was employing her deadliest weapon: the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Okay, fine. You better make time for some private Ronshine later."

"Mmm.. I'm all about the Ronshine", Kim replied in a sultry tone.

"Booyah. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait. Bye, Ron. I love you."

"Back at ya, KP."

Ron hung up the phone. "Well, Rufus, looks like I'm gonna have to postpone having some private snuggle time with my lady."

The naked mole rat had curled up in a ball and was sound asleep. Ron soon followed suit.

Saturday morning (before noon anyway)

"OK, Rufus, time to go", Ron said as he grabbed the naked mole rat and put it in his pocket.

Ron had always liked Kim's parents, so he wasn't exactly nervous about the coming meeting. But he really had hoped to spend time with Kim, alone. They rarely had the opportunity.

Then an idea started forming in his head.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked Rufus. The mole rat gibbered something.

"No, we're not going to take over Bueno Nacho and demand a life time supply of Nacos. If I make this a special day for Kim and her mom she could be very _grateful,_ if you get my drift", Ron explained wiggling his eyebrows at the end. Rufus just shrugged.

The excited teen jumped on his scooter and headed to the grocery store.

The Possible house

Mrs. Possible was in a good mood. This was expected to be a peaceful day, a rare occurrence in the Possible household. Mr. Possible was busy with some big project at the Space Center and the twins were staying with friends over the weekend. She was looking forward to having a conversation with her daughter and her boyfriend. _Boyfriend.. That could take some getting used to._

She stepped out the shower and started drying herself off while humming to a song on the radio. Caught in the moment she started to sway her bum around and singing along with the song playing. Lucky for her there was nobody watching as the song in question was 'Baby Got Back'. The ringing doorbell ended the embarrassing display. She peeked out of the bathroom.

"Kimmie, can you get the door?" she asked loudly. "Kim!"

Failing to receive an answer she grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs.

Ron stood outside the house holding a bag of groceries. He had bought ingredients for making dinner for him and the Possible women. All part of his master plan of impressing his favorite redheads.

The door opened and Ron saw Mrs. Possible standing there, wearing nothing but her bathrobe. The hem of the robe had slid aside exposing a long, smooth leg. I believe 'And, here's to you Mrs. Possible' would be the appropriate phrase. Ron swallowed and forced himself to look elsewhere.

"Um.. hi Mrs. Dr. P", Ron stuttered.

"Hello, Ron. Please, come in." Mrs. Possible pulled her robe tighter and gestured for Ron to enter.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd make us some dinner", Ron answered

"You really don't have to-"

"It's really no problem."

"Well, if you insist."

"I'm just gonna go unpack this", Ron said and headed for the kitchen.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mrs. Possible answered.

"Kim, why aren't you-?

Really? That's awful.

Can't you use the old one?

Well, if you really have to.

I was really looking forward to our chat.

OK. Bye, honey. I love you, too."

Mrs. Possible hung up the phone.

"Was that Kim?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yes. It seems a member of the cheer squad got into an accident so they have to re-choreograph the entire routine so it'll be ready for the upcoming regionals. I'm afraid Kimmie won't be joining us today."

"So it's just the two of us", Ron said nervously.

"So it seems. I'm going upstairs to get dressed. I'll be back shortly. Just make yourself comfortable."

Ron looked at Rufus, who was peeking out his pocket.

"This could end badly", Ron said to his friend.

His hairless companion nodded in agreement.

---

"So what do you usually do? Watch TV?" asked Ron.

Kim's absence had totally thrown a wrench in his plans. He had no idea what to do with a grown woman. Even if she was the mother of his best friend since pre-K, who also happened to be his girlfriend. _Girlfriend.. That could take some getting used to. _Fortunately Mrs. Possible had decided to postpone the conversation she had planned, as she wanted both Kim and Ron to be there.

"I usually don't have much time for myself but on occasion I like to sit down with a good book."

"A book? You're not in school anymore Mrs. P, loosen up. Here, I grabbed a couple of movies"

"Okay..", said Mrs. Possible dreading what kind of check-your-brain-at-the-door action flicks he had picked. She had filled her explosion quota for the week, courtesy of the twins.

"How about 'Sleepless in Upperton'?"

"_You_ want to watch 'Sleepless'?"

"It's actually one of my favorites. Don't tell Kim, though. I'd never hear the end of it. She found out I liked 'You've Got Mail' and since then every time I check my e-mail she asks if I have a message from Shopgirl."

Mrs. Possible snickered. Ron left her getting the movie ready while he popped some popcorn. She offered to help but Ron politely declined. He thought he could still make an effort, even if Kim wasn't there.

The beginning of the movie was spent in uncomfortable silence. Eventually they started to relax and comment on the movie and make small talk. During their chatter Ron couldn't help but notice how much Kim and her mom had in common. The similarities ranged from subtle to in-your-face but were present in every mannerism. It was quite remarkable.

---

"That was nice", Mrs. Possible said when the movie came to an end.

"Yeah..", Ron said and made a sniffling sound.

Mrs. Possible turned to him and saw both him and Rufus wiping away a tear. She could barely hold back the smile as she handed them a box of tissues.

"There was something in my eye," said Ron unconvincingly and wiped the corner of his eye.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," said Rufus and blew his nose on a tissue.

---

They had moved in the kitchen. Mrs. Possible offered to help with the cooking but Ron would have none of that.

"You have to cook for the entire family, and me, all week. It would be my honor to return the favor", Ron replied graciously. Mrs. Possible was very taken with the gesture.

"You'll be dining at Chez Ronald today. Easily distinguished from Chez Kimberly by the distinct lack of firemen and paramedics."

"Ronald", Mrs. Possible scolded, "you forgot the hazmat team."

They shared a hearty laugh. In the back of his mind Ron hoped Wade didn't have the kitchen bugged. If Kim heard them the next thing he'd see would be a bright light at the end of a tunnel. If he was lucky it would only be a doctor pointing a flashlight in his eyes.

Ron set to work. Mrs. Possible watched in admiration as the young man demonstrated his prowess with the kitchen appliances and utensils. And then he lost his pants.

"I didn't know we were having buns", said Mrs. Possible with a mischievous smile.

"Good one, Mrs. P", said Ron and chuckled nervously while pulling his pants up. His face was beet red.

After Ron got over his embarrassment the two continued to make small talk amidst the cooking.

---

Mrs. Possible had set the table despite Ron's objections. The chef himself was preparing to serve the food.

Mrs. Possible seemed to briefly think about something.

"You know what, you've prepared such a nice meal that I think we should have some wine with it."

"You sure Mrs. P? I'm not exactly legal yet."

"Don't worry. One glass won't hurt you. Just don't tell James"

Mrs. Possible stood up and opened a kitchen cupboard. She examined a small wine rack and pulled out at bottle. She also grabbed two wine glasses from a higher shelf. She set the glasses and the bottle on the table.

---

"Please, call me Anne."

"Anne's your first name?"

"Yes. You didn't know my first name?"

"Well, no. I usually just call you Mrs. P. and I've never heard anyone call you by your first name."

"Well now you know."

"Maybe I should start calling you AP. Wait.. That didn't sound right."

---

Ron and Mrs. Possible had moved to the couch in the living room. They had some music playing in the background. They were actually having a good time and were engaged in lively conversation fueled by the second glass of wine they were on. At one point Mrs. Possible noticed a song playing on the radio.

"I love this song. James and I used to dance to this when we were dating. I used to love to dance."

Ron stood up. "May I have this dance, young lady?" he asked and bowed while offering Mrs. Possible his hand.

"I would be honored, kind sir", she replied taking the offered hand.

They kept a civil distance. Ron was slightly nervous, allowing only the occasional eye contact. He was also afraid of stepping on his dance partner's feet. But he had done this before with Kim and this was one more way the two redheads were the strikingly similar. They soon found a common rhythm.

"You don't have to be so far away", Mrs. Possible said as she pulled Ron a little closer.

"Umm.. okay"

Ron's anxiety started to slowly melt away in the relaxing atmosphere and the alcohol making it's way through his veins. As the song went on Mrs. Possible's head came to rest on Ron's shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his waist. The scent of her hair wafted to Ron's nostrils reminding him of his girlfriend. Much to his surprise, he was actually enjoying himself. _Must be the wine_.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time", Mrs. Possible said softly.

"I can imagine, with the tweebs and your work"

"Mmmm..", she just murmured

Only partly conscious of his actions Ron slid his hands from Mrs. Possible's hips and wrapped his arms around her. Song after another went by unnoticed as they danced slowly without a care in the world.

---

"It's getting late, I should probably be heading home", Ron said reluctantly. He headed for the door. As he was reaching for the doorknob Mrs. Possible grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Thank you, Ron. For everything. I had a great time", Mrs. Possible said and placed a soft kiss on Ron's cheek. The teen blushed earning a girlish giggle from the older redhead.

Ron exited the house with a smile on his lips and jumped on his scooter. With a final glance back he started the vehicle and sped into the cooling evening. Mrs. Possible watched him vanish into the horizon.

Later that night, Ron's room

The heroic duo were caught in a struggle for dominance. Their hands and tongues seeking the upper hand. This kind of passion was uncommon for the redhead, but at his moment she was extremely attracted to the goofy blond pressed against her. He must have pulled out all the stops judging by the way her mother was when the cheerleader got home. The older redhead was practically walking on air and gushing what a perfect gentleman Ron had been. Needless to say, Kim was very pleased. As evidenced by their current game of tonsil hockey.

"Oh, Ron", moaned Kim as she came up for air.

Before the freckled blond could form a coherent thought a moan escaped his lips: "Oh, Anne"

"ANNE?!"

And cue the bright light.

Meanwhile, the Possible house

Dr. James Timothy Possible was surprised to find his wife in a very romantic mood. She had dimmed the lights and dragged him on the living room floor for a slow dance. It was a surprise but a pleasant one. He rarely got a chance to dance with his wife these days. They swayed slowly to the music in each other's arms.

Mr. Possible lowered his hand to rest on his wife's bottom. He gave it a little squeeze.

"Oh, Ron", Mrs. Possible murmured.

"RON?!"

One probe coming up. Destination: Black Hole Deep.

--

THE END


End file.
